Ullmadai
by Earothien Felagund
Summary: US taken over by a mutation of the avian flu virus. Follows the story of Kellarya Misagami. The story doesn't exactly follow Maximum Ride, but I've taken ideas from it.


Ullmadai

by

Earothien Felagund

11/20/08

Introduction

My name is Kellarya Misagami. What you are about to read is my story, or my secret really. It's one of those stories that are unbelievable the first time you hear it, so you're just going to have to take my word for it.

There are some things in this world that are unimaginable and unseen to the ordinary human eye. You have to be the most observant person to see these things and yet still only catch a glimpse of something you thought was a hallucination. I am one of those surreal things in this world.

I have kept my story secret for so long, but, I think it's time that it is told. What I'm going to tell you is beyond your wildest dreams and conceivable thoughts.

I am a............well, I can't tell you yet. That would spoil the entire story now, wouldn't it? I need to start at the very beginning, where it all started. So, we must go back in time about ten years, when I was seventeen years old.

Chapter One

I was at the prime of my life when the world as I knew it turned upside down. It was the fall of 1997 and it was my senior year of high school. I was so pumped about being at the top of the unspoken high school food chain and I planned on this year being the best year of my life. I was two months into my senior year when the world started to tip. It was a slow process at first, like a gentle push.

The proverbial tip came with the news that morning as classes started for the day. I don't usually watch the news because it's just not my thing. I mean, what normal teenage girl watches the news. Well, that day turned out to be far from normal.

I don't know why I watched the news that fateful day, but I did. As I watched the TV, one of those breaking news things started scrolling at the bottom of the screen. I squinted at the screen because I had failed to grab my reading glasses that morning, and read the words rolling across the bottom. Here are the shocking words I read;

_Hundreds of thousands across the US afflicted by a mutated avian_

_flu virus. Numbers are increasingly on the rise, cities closing down _

_to try and prevent spread. Tune in at ten for more information._

"Hey Blair, come look at this." I beckoned my friend over to look at the TV. As Blair watched the TV replay the breaking news alert, her jaw dropped in surprise. Just as she turned to me, the principle came on over the intercom.

"Ladies and gents, school will be dismissed early today. As most of you have seen on the news, there is a flu outbreak. There is nothing to worry about. Stay home until further notice. Have a nice day."

Blair scoffed. "Have a nice day. Right, go home, your country is being infected with an avian flu mutation but don't worry about it. And he says, have a nice day!" Blair's voice rose bordering on hysteria.

I snorted in disgust. Well, I thought sarcastically, the man has tact, not. I sat Blair down in a chair and took her hands in mine. "Calm down Blair. He was only trying to handle situation well." I rolled my eyes when she wasn't looking at me. What I am doing now, is feeding Blair a bunch of inconsequential sentences in a valiant but futile effort to calm her. I'm not sure why I bother but hey, she's my best friend so I'm entitled to try.

As I spoke, Blair began to hyperventilate, despite my best efforts, like she usually does when people around her get sick. Here we go again. You see, Blair is like the perfect child. The term Malibu Barbie comes to mind. She's got the looks, the money, and the grades, all of it. Except for one thing; I guess you could call it her tragic flaw. That's how I think of it anyway. I'm quite positive she's a hypochondriac; if you don't know what that means, well, basically she freaks whenever someone near her gets sick, including me. If it happens at school, she is pretty much incapacitated so she gets sent home. The nurse is pretty much used to it by now. In fact, I think she expects it.

Everybody thought she was cool the first day of school, until they found out how germaphobic she is. All her little habits to be as germ-free as possible eventually got on everyone's nerves. So, I was the only one left that would tolerate her; lucky me. Honestly though, if you can get past that, she's a great person. Anyways, back to the story.

I put my arm around her shoulders and led her to her locker, which is right next to mine, and helped her get her things so we could leave. I glanced at her as we left the building and headed out to my car. Her face was a frozen mask of fear and she was clutching her books like her life depended on them. I've never seen her react this bad before. To be completely honest, she was scaring me a bit. Then again, this is a mass outbreak of germs so why should I be surprised?

I opened the passenger side door and gently pushed Blair into the seat, buckled her up since she seemed unable to move and closed the door with a slam.

Crap, I thought. She didn't even react she's so out of it. Not good. I climbed in the driver's side, started the car and drove towards my house. I couldn't very well leave her at her house by herself in this, well, slightly catatonic state. As we drove along, I looked over at her. She hadn't even moved a muscle since we left the parking lot.

"Hey, Blair, snap out of it!" She didn't respond so I reached over and shook her shoulder. "Blair, please, at least say something." I jostled her again but all she did was let out this absolutely pathetic whimper and stare ahead with that deer-in-the-headlights look. I sighed. It was going to be a very long day.

I pulled into the driveway of my two-story house, gravel crunching under my tires, and stopped in front of the garage. I then proceeded to bang my forehead on the steering wheel in frustration, honking the horn with every smack. I finally stopped my self-mutilation and looked over at Blair. Darn it! She still hadn't moved. I unbuckled both our seat belts, slid out of the car, went to the other side and practically had to extract her from the car. She had a tight grip, and I mean a death grip, on the seat. I finally got her out and got us both into the house. Joy, now all I need is to get her to snap out of it.

I led her over to the futon and forcibly laid her down it since it seemed she couldn't function herself. I then padded quietly into the kitchen to make us both chamomile tea. Maybe that would calm her down.

I leaned against the counter, as the tea kettle whistled a melancholy tune, and slid slowly to the floor. I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. I needed a few minutes to stop and think. When and if Blair snapped out of it, I was going to have to distract her, which meant, to my despair, no television or radio. Hopefully, when she falls alseep tonight, I could turn on the televison quietly at ten to watch to the update.

The timer buzzed on the stove jerking my thoughts back to the present. I pulled myself begrudgingly off the floor, took the tea kettle off the stove, and poured some rich smelling tea into two mugs. I then added sugar and took them out to the living room to start what I would like to think of as, Project Blair.

When I got into the living room, Blair was most unfortunately still how I had left her, lying on the futon, staring straight ahead with that shocked and glazed look. Well, I do like a good challenge. No one can ever say Kellarya Misagami is a coward. So, I plopped myself rather ungainly on the floor, as I am not very graceful, and proceeded to lightly smack Blair's cheeks with my hands.

"Hey, Blairy, earth to Blair. Agent Kell calling agent Blair to planet earth." She didn't respond. Well, drastic measures must be taken. I will not give up so easily. I waltzed over to the fireplace and plucked my mother's cowbell off the mantle. Don't ask why there's a cowbell on the mantle. My mother just loves tacky decorations I guess. I then went back over to the futon and gave the bell a good hard shake in Blair's face. Aha, a response I thought gleefully as Blair shot upright on the futon.

"Wha....wha....where am I?" Blair rapidly scanned the room with a slightly confused expression. I grinned and sat on the futon next to Blair.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." Blair gazed at me, puzzlement clear on her face.

"Kell, the last thing I remember is.........oh!"Her face lit up with recollection and then her eyes grew wide. "I remember.......the avian flu virus on tv." Panic was now etched across her features. I took her hands in mine for reassurance.

"Blair, listen to me. I need you to calm down and take some deep breaths, okay." Her already pale complexion had turned a pasty white. "Deep breaths Blair, and drink some of this tea."I reached over for the mug where I had placed it on the coffee table. I handed it to her and she obediently sipped some of the tea and inhaled deeply a couple of times. Then she looked up and smiled at me tentatively.

"I think I'm okay now Kell. Can you tell me what happened after I ........um, blanked out?"

I took a gulp of tea to wet my parched throat and faced Blair. "After we saw the news and the principal dismissed everyone, I sort of lost you for awhile. You went into a trace or a daze or something so I took you home with me. You honestly don't remember?" I looked at her questioningly. She shook her head and then shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess I really lost it this time. Sorry about that." She looked at me apologetically.

"Hey, it's okay Blair. What are friends for." I looked up at the clock. Wow, the time had flown. It was almost five o'clock. I would have to make dinner soon.

We drank the rest of our tea in companionable silence. I gazed out the window and watched as the sun slipped away over the horizon. Rainbows of red, gold, orange, yellow, and purple hues painted the sky. The magnificence of it never failed to awe me every time I watched a sunset.

I looked over at Blair and smiled. She had fallen asleep as we had watched the sunset. I understood. It had been a very long and stressful day.

The phone rang in the kitchen so I rose from the futon to go and answer it.

"Hello, this is Kell." I spoke into the phone.

"Hi honey, it's mom. I just called to tell you that your dad and I are still in D. C. After the news this morning, we had to stay to help with some research."

"Okay mom, that's fine. Um, Blair had another one of those panic attacks so she's staying here tonight."

"Okay sweetie, that's a good idea. Why don't you two stick together for awhile. Blair's parents had to stay in D.C. also to help with the research." My mom's voice quavered a little at the last sentence.

"Don't worry mom, we'll be fine. We can fend for ourselves. We've been doing it for years now."

She sighed. "I know you can Kell, but I'm your mother so I'm entitled to worry a little. I wish I was home more often. I haven't done a very good job of raising you. You practically raised yourself and I' so sorry for that. Anyway, just stay at home until we get back. I'm sure there's enough food in the house for you both. We'll be home before you know it. I love you a lot Kell."

"I love you to mom. Try not to worry too much okay. Bye."

"Bye honey." The phone clicked in my ear when she hung up and I put it back on the charger on the wall and went to make dinner.

I whisked around the kitchen quickly finding the ingredients for spaghetti. I was always happy in the kitchen, for it was the only place in the world where I felf comfortable on my own two constantly clutzy feet. Anywhere else, I tripped over everything, real or imaginary. I contentedly hummed a song out loud as I browned the meatballs and made the pasta and sauce. I heard Blair stirring in the living room as the aroma of spaghetti saturated the house.

I called Blair over as I set the table for two. "Come and get it. I made your favorite Blair." She loped into the kitchen and situated herself on a chair. I brought the food over and placed it on the table, sat down and prayed so we could eat.

We ate dinner in complete silence, each consumed in our own private thoughts. When we finished cleaning our plates, I rose from my chair and began clearing the table. Blair stood up to help me but I put a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"It's almost seven-thirty Blair. You've had a rough day so why don't you just crash on the futon tonight. There's blankets in the hall closet and you can grab a pillow from my room." She nodded, easily consenting to my suggestion showing just how tired she really was. Usually she would argue with me before giving in. She flew around the house gathering blankets and pillows and went and flopped down on the futon. Within minutes I could hear her slowed even breathing telling me she was already asleep.

An hour later I was finished cleaning up and had put the last dish away. I sat down at the table exhausted and laid my head down. I would rest for just a minute. Before I knew it though, my eyes fluttered closed and sleep closed in.

I awoke about a half an hour later as the grandfather clock chimed nine throughout the silent house. Well, I couldn't go back to sleep now because I had to catch the update at ten. I hauled myself out of the chair and went to the stairs and went up to my bedroom. I went over to my bed, stood up on top of it, reached to the ceiling and pulled open a little trap door. As the door opened a ladder came partway down and I yanked it down the rest of the way, and climbed up disappearing into the ceiling.

I pulled the ladder up behind me as I entered the attic of my house. I was the only one who knew about it as far as I could tell. I never told anyone about it because sometimes it was awfully nice to have a secret place. I flicked on a flashlight I kept next to the door and shone it on another door across the small space that led out onto the roof. I covered the short distance in a few steps, turned the decrepit knob that opened the door and stepped out onto the roof.

Wind blew gently, caressing my face, and I lifted my face up towards the night sky. The openness made me feel more free and I found it easier to think up here. I hated the closed in feeling of a house after awhile, so sometimes I escaped to the roof where I did my best thinking.

I went over to a waterproof bag I kept tied to the chimney and drew out a blanket. I laid the blanket on top of the shingles, stretched out on my back, and gazed up at the stars.

Every time I came up here, there was this urge from somewhere deep inside me that compelled me to find the Big Dipper. And every time I looked, I found it. Then I would try to find the little Dipper. They say the handle of the Big Dipper points to the Little Dipper but I think that's bull because I have never been able to find it and I've spent countless hours staring up at the heavens looking for it.

A squeaking sound from the side of my house pulled my eyes away from the velvet blanket above me. Soon, a blond spiky haired head appeared over the ledge of the roof, followed by a set of mahogany eyes on a deeply tanned face. My best friend, Justin, pulled the rest of his body up onto the roof and came and sat by me. For a moment we just stared at each other and then he wrapped me in a big bear hug.

"It's good to see you again Kella-doll, I've missed you." he whispered into my hair.

"I missed you to Justin." I breathed in deeply, taking in the familiar scent of my best friend. He always smelled like home no matter where I was, if that makes any sense. I'm not sure what it is; it's almost like a mix of cinnamon, fresh baked bread, with an earthy tinge.

We separated and I leaned my head on one of his broad shoulders and he laid his head on top of mine. We have a very close relationship. Ever since our childhood we've been inseparable. When he moved in next door, something just clicked and we've been best friends ever since.

"Where have you been Justin? You haven't come over in more than a week." Then I jokingly added, "Thought you might have died or something." I looked up at him smiling, but the smile died when I saw the pain and sadness on his face.

After a few moments of staring at the sky, he turned those dark sad eyes toward me.

"You remember my brother Caleb, the one who lives up north in Canada?" I nodded my head and he continued. "Well, he was in a car accident last week, a hit and run. The driver was drunk and he lost control and hit my brother's car. He took off before anyone could stop him but he crashed again later and they took him into custody. Anyway, by the time the paramedics arrived, my brother was dead from loss of blood." His shoulders began to shake as sobs wracked his body. I pulled him towards me and wrapped my arms around him tightly as if I could keep him from falling apart.

After a couple of minutes, the sobs subsided and then completely stopped. He sighed and I let go of him and he pulled back and looked at me with an unfathomable expression in his eyes.

"What?" I looked at him quizzically wrinkling my forehead in question. I had never seen that look before so it unnerved me a little, but before he could say anything my cell phone alarm went off and I jumped as it vibrated in my pocket.

"Oh crap, I gotta get in the house to watch the news report on that flu virus thing." I jumped up from the roof and went to the door and glanced behind me.

"Come on Justin, aren't you coming?" I looked at him expectantly and impatiently folded my arms as he stood up to follow me. I turned around again and opened the door and we went down the ladder, through the attic and down into my bedroom. I quickly turned on the television which was just starting the ten o'clock news.

I sat down on the edge of my bed to watch and Justin collapsed next to me. As the news reporter appeared on the screen, I leaned forward twisting part of my comforter in my hands in anticipation of the bad news.

Hi, this is Theresa Peterson with Channel 27 News. A nation wide panic has spread across the cities of America with devastating news of the recent avian flu outbreak. But researchers say this is not just any normal flu. those who have contracted this now feared form of the flu show the normal symptoms of the well known influenza as well as one other strange symptom. Doctors observed odd protrusions along the spines of their patients. But according to the scientists in charge of the research of this complication, there is no cause for alarm just yet. But to be safe, they ask that we stay home until further notice.

As the reporter went on to the next story, we sat digesting the information we had just heard. After a few minutes of silent contemplation, I picked up the remote, turned off the television and looked over at Justin. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and slow signaling that he was asleep. I got up and pulled my covers over his still form. He looked so peaceful lying there, all the cares of the past week swept away by dreams of the night. I reached down and brushed a stray lock of hair from his forehead and he stirred in his sleep murmuring my name and then lay still once more.

I sighed and pulled one of my pillows off my bed along with her blanket and laid down on my couch at the end of the bed and quickly drifted off .


End file.
